A Love that goes beyond Destiny
by LadyCs
Summary: Inuyasha finally tells his feelings to Kagome. Only there are 2 problems that have popped up. One: Does Inuyasha truly love Kagome and if he does how does Kikyo's cursed arrow prevent this? Two: Kagome's been kidnapped...ahoh!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This chapter is in song-fic style. The song is the english translation of the song **My will by Dream. **It's the first ending theme for Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer**: If Inuyasha belonged to me why would I be making a fanfic?

**A Love that goes beyond Destiny**

_**Quietly awakening...**_

_**I always, always wish**_

_**that these fleeting thoughts**_

_**would reach you...**_

"In-Inuyasha?" the young woman said as she stared at his still form. The young woman then moved toward the young hanyou. An arrow was inbeded into his shoulder, and his blood seemed to be forming a halo around his head .

"Kag-" started the Hanyou. He then looked over at her, and then shook his head. "You can be such an idiot," he then chuckled abit.

"Inuyasha just hold on please, let me go get Kaede, and then we can heal you. There is a curse on that arrow. It will make you sick!" as Kagome said this one of Inuyasha's clawed hands circled around her wrist. "Please Inuyasha let me go get help."

" No don't...I-I deserve this," whispered Inuyasha. But that's not what something Inuyasha would say. When would Inuyasha sound so...broken?

_**Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance**_

_**The way I see before me is always blocked**_

_**Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,**_

"But why Inuyasha? Only a preistess can fix this wound, not even your half demon strenghth ca--"

" I- I told Kikyo I couldn't go to the other side with her. This is her way of saying good-bye."

"Inuyasha please don't --"

"Please don't interrupt, Kagome. Please," begged Inuyasha who then coughed up a little blood. He then grasped her hand tighter, trying to have her understand in a silent plea. Kagome then nodded her head.

" I went and saw Kikyo today. But I had something to tell her, it wasn't just me running to see her. It was to see if she was still Kikyo. But deep in my heart I know she isn't her. I know she died a long time ago. Even before her physical body died. I told her that I couldn't go with her because I couldn't stand to be away from you. You Kagome. Her recarnation. Someone who is nothing like her and who she could never be." Inuyasha said in a quite tone of voice. He finished off with a round of coughs. After he said this Kagome stared at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

_**My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.**_

_**If there is such a thing as "eternity,"**_

_**I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.**_

_**Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy**_

_**I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.**_

Kagome then bent down closer to Inuyasha and gently brushed her lips against his. She then laughed. "I always wanted to do that." Inuyasha blushed after she did that.

" I've said what I wanted so let's go," Inuyasha siad gruffly trying to hide his nervousness. The hanyou then tried to get up but the arrow in his shoulder started to glow. It glowed an ominous red, and then caused Inuyasha to fall backwards in excruciating pain. And as he fell back he heard Kagome scream. His Kagome. His love. That was last thing he heard before an inky darkness engulfed him.

**A/N: An evil cliffy I know. But this isn't a one-shot so don't worry. Well it could be if I don't get enough encouraging reviews. Well this chapter was song-fic material but I don't think I'm going to have it in the next couple of Chapters. But oh well. You tell me if I should in your reviews. Thanks for reading. Now go down and press the go button and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Child do not fret. My sisters cursed arrow has been removed. Though I can not be sure how deeply effected he has been. But he will live," said Kaede who looked at Kagome with a sympathetic, yet motherly look. Kagome just nodded not truly hearing the elderly miko, her thoughts were only on the hanyou.

Kaede then continued, "The others are asleep, it is quite late. Kagome I suggest you sleep as well, but.." Kaeda paused and looked at Inuyasha laying across from them " I can understand that you would rather look over him instead, good night Kagome." The elder miko then stood and left returning to her own hut.

Kagome leaned back against the wall of the hut, her eyes strayed from Inuyasha to the dancing embers in the middle of the room.

"Does he love me or is it a game that he's playing once again? 'I'll protect you' then runs off back to Kikyo" thought the young miko with tears running down her face. " How do I really know that he sees me and not Kikyo within?" She then wiped away the tears. She was still on the same train of thought though "what am I thinking? He risked his life to tell Kikyo that he loved me not her and that she should move on to find peace. I'm so selfish!"

She then crawled over to him then sat up right beside Inuyasha's still form. He's breathing had evened out instead of the erratic gasps from earlier. But now with each intake of breath brought on a sudden shudder of pain. She leaned down and brushed some hair from his eyes, and whispered out the hanyou's name.

Inuyasha shuddered. Not from the pain of the wound, but from the finger tips brushing away his bangs. Even in his slumber it brought back a memory almost forgotten. ((A/N: think of this as a flash back)) It reminded him of when Kikyo and him sat under the Cherry Blossoms. Though they had just blossomed, the pink petals fluttered to the ground with such beauty. He remembered what happened that day. He sat beneath one of the sakura trees, waiting for her to arrive. Usually he would have been perched within one of the many trees surrounding him but he had to make sure she, Kikyo, saw him. It was the last thing he remembered before he was awoken by someone pushing away the bangs from his closed eyes. Opening his eyes he was greeted with brown eyes staring withing his own golden ones. With her eyes laughing at him for the confused look on his face, she said his name "Inuyash I love your ears". It was odd Kikyo never said that to him before and he thought the stotic preistess would never. And his only response was "Kikyo...I love you."

Kagome stood up uprubtly after whispering his name, for after that Inuyasha had miracously responded when his name was called. Kagome would have been overjoyed if he had muttered anything then what he had. For he called out Kikyo's name...not her's. And that was all it took to confirm her fears. He didn't love her. Kagome with tears running down her face ran out the door of the hut, her only thought was to reach the well.

"All I know is that I'm going home maybe not forever but to atleast get that stupid idiot out of my head!" she thought racing through Inuyasha's forest. As she continued to run a boom of thunder was heard above, and along with that rain began to pour down on her. She stopped running only to realize what she had done. She ran out of the village into a dark forest, where hungry demons lived, forgot her back pack, and oh yeah she forgot her bow and arrows. Looking around she saw only darkness around her...she was lost.

Unknowingly something had followed her scent of sadness and fear. To demons she would be a tasty treat that wouldn't have much fight from whatever plagued it's prey's mind. It kept walking, no searching, and it came across her. Kagome. It stepped into the dark clearing where Kagome stood. She was looking around trying to find out where she had ended up, not noticing the demon's presence. "What a tasty morsel, and from the smell I can tell you have some spiritual power. Yum." It grunted out. The smell of fear raditated of her. Yummmmmm.

* * *

"Mi'lord!" screeched out a froglike demon. He ran trying to catch up with his' master's long strides. Taking it's time behind them walked a two headed dragon with a tiny girl riding upon it's back. Though she soon layed at an odd angle and fell into a deep slumber.

"What is it Jaken?" replied the demon lord beginning to become annoyed with the fratic screeching coming from his retainer. The frog made him sick...to bad he couldn't kill it.

"Mi'lord I was wondering about the tetsaiga. Do you still want to take it from your half-brother? Not that your father should have given it to that lowly hanyou but he is quite powerful not as much as you my lord though he has beaten you how many times. Though ah-oh." Slowly Jaken turned to his lord. He had said to much and this time he probably would be cut in half and not revived at all.

The demon lord turned to Jaken and looked down at him with cold eyes. He then turned back straight ahead and stared at nothing. Jaken sighed in relief, he wouldn't be chopped in half today. Startled he turned to his lord who began to speak. Jaken hadn't expected him to say anything.

" I will still get the Tetsegia in due time. First Naraku must be illemintated. The fool has caused me trouble, then the blade of destruction will be in my hands," said Lord Sesshomaru in monotone. Jaken sighed in relief once again he would not get cut down. Sesshomaru then spoke again. "Jaken?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Remember your place or I will not tolerate your insolence again"

"Y-yes Mi'lord," stuttered Jaken tripping over himself.

Sesshomaru then looked up into the air. With the change in the direction of wind he caught the fragrance from Inuyasha's wench. He remembered the smell for an odd reason. Unlike other humans her scent smelled of fresh flowers, like the one's Rin picked. He also smelt fear. Though he wished to deny it he owed the wench, for she helped his charge, Rin. Sesshomaru then turned back to Jaken.

"Watch Rin" was all he said before he dissappeared into light.

"oooooooooooh I hate when he does that!" screeched the puny demon who then kciked the ground. With his rant he awoke Rin who sat up on the dragon's back looking abit startled and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she then spotted Jaken "Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It's none of your concern Rin now be quiet!" said Jaken in his annoying voice. Rin then lent down to whisper to one of the head's of the dragon she rode upon. "He doesn't know does he, Ah-Un?"

The dragon, Ah-Un, then grunted and one of it's head's shook in response. Jaken then started to rant. It was going to be a long day for them.

* * *

"What a tasty morsel, and from the smell I can tell you have some spiritual power. Yum." A voice said from behind Kagome. She quickly turned and gasped.  
Now in front of her sat a demon on it's hind legs, staring at her with a strange look. All three of it's eyes blinked and then it stood towering over her. It's skin was a rusted color and spikes ran down it's back. It licked it's lips still watching it's newly found 'prey' with a hunger. As it stalked over to her slowly, she backed up instictively...only to back into a tree.

" Well this is a wonderful way to leave a relationship...have a demon eat you" thought Kagome sarcastically, though she couldn't understand why she was thinking such things especially at a time like this! But one single thought remained..."Did she truly love Inuyasha after all he's done?"

The claws of the demon encircled Kagome's neck. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. She wasn't about to die, she hadn't even finished school yet! Keade had taught her a few things. One thing the older Miko had taught her how to just purify demons with just her hands. Kagome grabbed onto the demons arms, it laughed thinking she was clawing for it to let her go. Kagome's eyes sprang open and she glared at the demon. It looked suprised for a moment then it looked down at it's arm's and started to scream and howl. It let go of Kagome who slid down to the base of the tree and fell unconsious from both the lose of oxygen and from so much of her miko powers drained the last of her strength.

The demon backed away from her howling and screaming. For the skin on it's arms was burning with a blue blaze of fire and then as the embers hit the ground it turned to dust. This continued on and on till there was nothing left of the retched thing

During this entire incounter Lord Sesshomaru sat perched in the treetops, watching the sistuation below with a some form of amusement. "How...interesting. I wonder what other powers the hanyou's wench has" he thought. Jumping down he walked over to her and lifted her into his arms. "Maybe I had miscalculated, getting the Tetseiga first will be much easier then planned" thought Lord Sesshomaru as he carried Kagome off back towards the group he left.

* * *

The sun rose high into the sky for it was mid afternoon. With it's warm rays it came through the window of the hut Inuyasha resided in. Sitting up he looked around, wondering where Kagome was. Her scent was still in the hut but it seems she hadn't been there for awhile. He had kind of hoped he'd see her sleeping peacfully over on the otherside or playing with shippo. Sighing, he stood and pulled on his haori (( A/N: sp? O.o someone please tell me thanks)). He winced, looking down at his shoulder he saw the wound that was almost healed.

Walking outside he saw the rest of the group sitting around...strangely no Kagome. With their sad expressions, he knew something was wrong.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" he asked trying to sound uncaring but a hint of worry still came through.

"Inuyasha I dont' know how to say this but ---" started Miroku but was cut off by Shippo.

"Kagome's Gone! What did you do!" Shippo then started to wail and cry and grabbed Kiara and hugged her tightly.

Sango then spoke, "Inuyasha we went out and searched. We would have woke you but you were injured so..."

"You should have! Who else would be able to find her!" yelled Inuyasha glaring at each member of the group.

"Inuyasha we tried our best and we did come up to a conclusion. What is odd though is that wound on your shoulder should have caused you to be unconious for weeks." replied Miroku calmly, but looking grave.

Shippo then looked up at Inuyasha and said quietly, stuttering out most of it. "We went to the well and I didn't smell her scent, but in a clearing I smelled the air and the scent of her blood kinda lingered. A-also your brother's scent was in the air. S-so she, we think he might have---" Shippo stopped and continued to cry.

Inuyasha stood there, very still. His head was down, so his of molten gold which were now flashing red could not be seen to the others. Growling he grunted out, "We'll find her and get her back!" He then turned and raced through the forest. I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do. But if that bastard killed her I swear to whatever god that he'll feel pure torture before he even touches the flames of hell!

* * *

**A/N: I finally wrote this. YAY! I was going to leave it as a one shot but...thanks to my fourth reviewer I got enough inspiration to write this ... --V and no it won't be a Sesshy and Kagome fic...then again maybe there will be some fluff for fluffy XD. shrugs We'll see. I'm not going to beg...so I demand that you review...please XD. Thank you for reading and no it's not a normal plot with Inuyasha and Sesshy battling for Kagome cause that ain't going to happen lol. Just review and I'll write faster and you'll get to find out . Thankies !**

**Inugirl122: **Thank you so much for the review

**Yume no Hikari: **Thank you, thank you! lol I updated. Now it's your turn to update yours . pleeeeeeeeeease!

**Kenshin: **lol Your to kind but thank you.

**Mr.Evil: **thank you so much for your review. And I promise I'll get to reading your fics. Forgive me for not sooner? T.T


End file.
